Weathering Souls
by IsisO'neill-sawyer
Summary: The Ori have finally been defeated, but now in the aftermath a personal tragedy will test the bonds of all the SGC, not just SG-1...
1. Chapter 1

Weathering Souls

Summary: The Ori have finally been defeated, but now in the aftermath a personal tragedy will test the bonds of all the SGC, not just SG-1...

AN: This story just hit me after watching 'Ark' and then reading too much fan fiction. I dunno where it came from or if it'll have a happy ending but I can promise it won't end the way you think. This is set in-between the infirmary scene and the ending scene of 'Ark of Truth' so there is minor spoilers. There is medical and law terms used in this story but seeing as I am not a doctor or lawyer, or studying either subject, it is likely the terms are incorrect, and, even more likely, they don't make a whole lot of sense, but I think I got the gist across so please just go with it and remember that this is fiction. The story is going to consist of multiple narratives. You can read this story without having watched 'Ark' first as there is very little spoilers to the actual overall story, I just wanted to warn people just in case.

**WARNING**: MINOR SPOILERS FOR 'STARGATE: ARK OF TRUTH'.

Carolyn rested her head against the smooth cold plastic of her steering wheel and let out an almost inaudible sigh. This was why you never fell for anyone you worked with, she reminded herself bitterly. Lifting her arms up to cover her face she told herself for the millionth time that dwelling over it didn't do her any good. Straightening with a new resolve she grabbed her bag with her right hand and opened her car door with her left. So what if she'd seen her kiss him? It was only on the cheek and it wasn't like Carolyn could lay any claim to him. Sure they had this thing between them, but it was only two people mutually attracted to each other in a sexual means, nothing more serious than that; nothing more serious than the gentle teasing and the subtle flirting they both engaged in with the other.

Giving herself a strict mental shake, telling herself that she wasn't supposed to be dwelling, again, she strode up to her father's front door and knocked swiftly. She needed to stop thinking like this, to get these thoughts out of her head. It certainly wasn't doing her any good thinking like this, and the one thing Carolyn didn't want more than anything else was for this... thing - and she hated not having another word for it – to start affecting her job.

Hearing footsteps on the other side Carolyn plastered a smile on her face as the door swung open, only for it to freeze in place and her eyes to widen considerably.

"Surprised?" Jack O'Neill grinned at her.

"G-General." Carolyn spluttered slightly.

"Come on in Doc, your Dad's expecting you. And call me Jack, will ya? We're not at work here."

"Um, sure." Carolyn smiled nervously and followed Jack into the house when he moved aside.

"How's Mitchell doing?"

"Better. He's still recuperating and he'll be sore for quite some time yet but the surgery went well and he's gradually getting back on his feet."

"Well that's good to know." Jack smiled at her over his shoulder as they entered the lounge and it hit Carolyn just how relaxed Jack O'Neill could be when he was outside of work, and considering the only time she saw him was during an emergency she shouldn't be surprised at how different he looked and acted outside of work. Yet she was.

"Carolyn! I'm glad you made it." Hank Landry smiled as he stood up to welcome his daughter with a hug "I hope you don't mind Jack being here."

"Not at all Dad," Carolyn smiled as she withdrew from his embrace, smiling whilst she looked up at him "I just don't know why I'm here."

"Well let's all get comfortable before we start discussing things shall we? Do you want a drink or anything? Something to eat perhaps?"

"No Dad I'm fine, but right now I'm starting to get a little worried."

Hank just smiled at her, but the warmth didn't reach his eyes. He motioned for her to sit on the couch next to him whilst Jack took the recliner adjacent to them, so Carolyn could see him just past her father. She was starting to get really worried now.

"Dad..."

Hank smiled again and starting talking softly. "I know, I know, just let me explain okay?"

Carolyn took a sharp breath and battled away her nerves. Getting a firm grip on her emotions she unconsciously sought Jack's eyes before she nodded to her father. Jack O'Neill was a good man and an old friend of her father's, if he was here then things couldn't be all that bad...

"About six weeks ago I started having headaches and migraines. Now, don't say anything I know you're the base's CMO and that I should have reported it to you but the truth is that it's not the first time it's happened and I was pretty sure it was the same thing. I know that was a very big decision to make considering the circumstances but due to the prior incident I have bi-monthly checkups with an Air Force doctor to make sure the condition won't repeat itself. I was due for one of these appointments a few days after I felt the first symptoms began and after I consulted with Jack I decided to wait it out till then, and is why I didn't approach you. The doctor confirmed what I had already started to suspect; I was having a, well I suppose the best word is relapse, although that's not technically medically correct."

"A relapse of what?" Carolyn asked sharply, the doctor in needing more information, needing to treat him, the daughter in him rising defensively, fearing what was wrong with him and hurting because she hadn't known about it before.

"A benign brain tumour putting pressure on my left parietal cortex. The tumour itself is harmless, just a growth, but under certain conditions it can start to put pressure on the areas around it, causing some problems."

"What treatment are you having?"

"None."

"None? But-"

"It's inoperable Carolyn."

Swallowing stiffly, the young woman tried to think of all his medical options but her brain wouldn't let her past one thought "Why are you telling me now?"

"It has the possibility of becoming fatal."

Hank watched his daughter as she blinked furiously, a combined effort of thinking as fast as she could and holding back tears.

"I haven't told you before because it's never been more than a bad headache for a day or two. The doctors have always been confident that it was just going to be something sitting in my brain, not affecting me in any way except for the headaches. And they were right, up until now."

"How long?" She whispered.

"Carolyn, I-"

"I'm a doctor Dad; you don't give a prognosis like that without telling the patient some idea of timing, let alone if the patient in question is a high-ranking Air Force general so don't bullshit me. How long?"

Hank nodded slowly and then appeared deep in thought, slumping back on the sofa softly.

"Tell her Hank." Jack said softly and Carolyn jumped, completely forgetting the older man was there.

"Weeks," Her father announced abruptly "Two months tops. The way the doctors have described it to me is that I'll be perfectly fine until about two or three days beforehand when the headaches will start and not stop. So in a way I'll have some warning."

"Dad-"

"The Ori are gone, we've won but there are still some things left to settle up. Some of our allies still need some help recovering and the IOA are determined to sort up their mess whilst doing a proper final review of the programme. All told that should take about four maybe five weeks. Which means I can finish my command and retire before this thing gets me. Jack is going to be overseeing the operations of the SGC over the next few weeks, just to be careful. Watching me to make sure I don't make any mistakes."

"Which we both know will never happen," Jack said seriously before he smiled "Meaning I get to hang around the SGC and annoy everybody under the pretence of working."

Carolyn was about to snap at him about this being an inappropriate time for humour when her father laughed "Ahh Jack, this is just what I need! You causing havoc around the mountain while the IOA are investigating!"

"You always said you'd wondered what it would be like for me to be under your command," Jack said darkly, though his eyes twinkled "Except this time you won't be able to touch me, seeing as we're the same rank."

"I'm looking forward to it." Hank chuckled, then he turned back to his daughter and smiled gently at her "I know this is a lot to take in and I'm sorry I haven't told you before but due to the nature of what was happening when I was diagnosed this has been kept under wraps for quite a while. And, like I said, it was never more than a headache and was never thought to grow in this way so, under the condition I kept seeing the same medical team and didn't tell anyone, especially medical personnel, I was allowed to continue with my work, eventually culminating in my command of the SGC."

"And there's nothing we can do?" Carolyn interrupted "With all the resources we have at our disposal are you really telling me there's nothing we can do?"

"Carolyn-"

"We can remove a symbiote from its host; we can combatant deadly mutating, virus diseases... I mean, we have healing devices! Both Vala and Colonel Carter have the ability to-"

"That's not an option sweetheart," Hank interrupted her gently "Believe me I've thought through all the possibilities. This is just the way it is."

Carolyn simply nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"But that's not all," Hank said quietly "Which brings us to the reason why Jack's here."

"There's some official stuff that needs taking care of that your Dad wanted to sort as soon as possible." Jack spoke up, for the first time sounding uncomfortable.

"What?" Carolyn replied, not liking the unease that passed over Jack's face or the way her father straightened his shoulders.

"My will," Hank said, meeting his daughter's eyes "That's why I asked Jack to stick around. There needs to be a witness to testify that you were told everything correctly and in the proper manner. Due to the nature of some of the contents of the will I didn't have s lot of people who could do that and Jack here agreed to do it."

"W-will?" Carolyn stuttered "Will?! You're telling me about your will!"

"Carolyn..."

"No! As if what you've just told me isn't the worst news I could ever hear, now you want to rub it in and discuss your will?!"

"I know. The timing is terrible but this needs to be done and I don't want-"

"To leave it till it's too late?" Carolyn snapped "Well sorry Dad but I'm not prepared to do this now. You just told me you were dying!"

Shooting to her feet, she was halfway across the lounge towards the door before her father could even react, and even then he wasn't quick enough to stop her. By the time Hank had made it to the front door her car was backing out of the drive.

Sagging against the doorframe Hank just stood there and watched his driveway, even though his daughter had disappeared from it several minutes ago.

"You know you're letting all the cold in right?"

"You were right, I should have given her some time to come to terms-"

"She's your daughter Hank, you know her a lot better than I do. Beside this should be about you, not her and she'll see that. You just surprised her is all."

"I should go after her." Hank sighed, starting to move from the door to get his car keys.

"No. You should go get something to eat, get something to drink and relax. All this stressing you out isn't going to be good for you."

"Jack-"

"I'll go after her, don't worry about it ok?"

Hank sighed again, slumping back against the wall "You're a good friend Jack."

"Yeah. Just you remember that when I'm painting the gateroom ok?"

Chuckling, Hank moved back towards the lounge "She'll probably have gone back to work, needing a distraction, keep her mind thinking about other things."

"Okay, when I need to visit Mitchell anyways so at least I'll have an excuse for tracking her down."

"Always the strategist huh?"

"You know me," Jack replied smirking, before he sobered and started down at Hank who had retaking his seat on the sofa "You going to be alright?"

"Fine. Make sure you don't stay too late tonight, we've got that morning conference call with the President at 0800 remember?"

"Ack, I'll be there. Call me if you need anything."

"I'm not an invalid Jack."

"I'm just saying! Besides you know if you rang me after I was asleep, even if you had collapsed and couldn't stand or something, I wouldn't be leaving my bed until morning."

Throwing his head back and laughing Hank watched as Jack left, telling himself, and not for the first time, how lucky he was to have Jack O'Neill as a good friend. Not only did he know that what Jack had just said wasn't true, that if he ever did ask for help he'd have anything Jack was capable of giving in an instant, but that Jack hadn't stopped being himself because of his condition.

Hank knew plenty of people who had tried to shelter those who were in the same condition as him, those who they cared about, yet they normally ended up doing more damage than good. He didn't want those around him to treat him any differently, especially his daughter. So to have Jack standing beside him, giving him his unwavering support, whilst cracking inappropriate, Jack-jokes made his heart swell.

SG1SG1SG1

Cameron Mitchell woke with a start, years of black ops immediately tensing his body whilst his senses tries to identify what had woken him so abruptly. He managed to concentrate for about five seconds before the pain became a problem and Cam rationalised that it was the pain meds wearing off that had cause his body to exit slumber.

Relaxing back against his pillows his eyes scanned the quiet infirmary and he guessed he couldn't have been asleep that long. It couldn't be that late either as some nurses still scurried around finishing up the day's last jobs. Flicking his eyes to his bedside table Cam detected the faint glowing numbers of his watch and saw that it was only just eleven o'clock, meaning he'd only been asleep for a few hours.

Shuffling to get comfortable again, determined to give sleep another try before he asked for more painkillers, Cam noticed the light on in Carolyn Lam's office. Now that was strange, as he knew for a fact that her shift had finished a few hours ago and that she had left to go home for the night. What was she doing back? Cam was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the figure that had entered the infirmary and approached his bed until they spoke.

"Mitchell! Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Sir!" Cam jumped and then tensed, his body immediately reacting to the General's presence and starting at attention.

"Mitchell you had better not be trying to stand – well sit – at attention." Jack drawled lazily, raising his eyebrows.

"No sir, of course not." Cam replied sheepishly, relaxing back into his pillows. "What can I do for you sir?"

"Get better, and as quick as you can. We need you back in full fitness."

"Yes sir."

"Anyway, you should try and get some more rest. I didn't think I'd find you awake at this hour and if I keep you up I don't think the doc'll be too happy with me."

"No sir."

Jack nodded at Cam and then, to his complete surprise, strode over to Carolyn's office, knocked and without waiting for a reply entered. Cam was aware he was staring at the door in shock but didn't think he could get any more shocked until he started to hear raised voices. Straining his ears and squinting his eyes Cam tried find out what was happening through the gap in the door that the General had left open. He was so absorbed in his task that he didn't realise someone else had come to join him.

"Cam?"

Jumping again, Cam hissed in pain as Sam approached his bedside.

"What were you looking at?" Sam asked, her eyes wide and curious.

"Nothing."

"Cam..."

"What are you doing here? It's late and you should be at home."

"I was just finishing some work." Sam replied, studiously avoiding Cam's eyes "And I need that report I leant you to read."

"'Kay, it's on the chair somewhere," Cam replied, turning his attention back to Carolyn's office.

"Cam, honestly what's going on?" Sam asked, dragging Cam's attention away by gripping his arm gently "I could hear people shouting when I first came in here and now you're acting all distracted."

"Doctor Lam and General O'Neill are having an argument." Cam replied, returning his attention back to trying to discover what was going on between the two.

"General O'Neill is here?!" Sam exclaimed, stepping back from Cam "Fighting with Doctor Lam?"

"Actually now they're hugging." Cam said his voice distant even to his own ears as he watched them.

"Hugging?" Sam whispered, staring into the office just as Cam was where Jack had his arms wrapped tightly around the doctor.

The two officers stood staring in frozen silence for a few minutes before Jack broke the hug and leant back to look into Carolyn's face. Sam and Cam immediately snapped out of their trances, Sam diving for the report and mumbling some excuse as she then fled the infirmary whilst Cam squeezed his eyes shut and sank back into the pillows.

A few minutes later Cam heard long confident strides move past his bed and he knew General O'Neill had left. Cam was about to open his eyes when he heard footsteps again, but this time they stopped at his bed. Hearing a slight clatter of metal and then the scrabble of papers being pushed about he knew someone was reading his chart. He almost flinched but just managed to hold it back when someone ran their hand over his cheek.

"At least I can save you." Carolyn's voice whispered.

Then the touch was gone and footsteps were moving away from him. Cracking open his eyes, Cam stared at her now closed office door wondering what the hell was going on and why he had such strong conflicting emotions over what he'd just witnessed.

SG1SG1SG1

Samantha Carter rushed into her lab, slamming the report down and gripping the table tightly, all whilst her mind was yelling at her to stop being so childish and irrational. Sure, he had hugged her but there could be a million reasons for it, and none of them were her business. She didn't know him anymore, not really, not since he'd left for Washington. Sure they still spoke and met up whenever he was in town but the reasons they had never got too close before he was transferred were still there, and it became even more apparent to her every time he was back on a trip from D.C. And she hated it.

She hated that she'd lost him, lost their friendship and whatever it was that had been between them. She hated that the Air Force had once again come between them and taken something else away.

And now she hated the fact that she couldn't just talk to him, ask him about his life, ask him why he was here, why he hadn't told her he was here, and about that hug, because damn it, she was jealous. Jealous when she didn't have a right to be, jealous without any real evidence, jealous without even consciously knowing it. God, she hated this.

Sam sighed, released her death grip on the table, and moved to sit at her laptop. She hadn't been lying to Cam, she needed that report to finish her work and now she had it that's exactly what she would do. Besides work was a good distraction, in the past eight years it had only let her down on a few rare occasions.

"What a surprise." A voice drawled from the doorway and Sam jumped to her feet.

"Sir!"

"Do you ever go home Carter?"

"Yes sir. You know i do."

"Before midnight?"

"Actually i was going to stay on-base tonight sir."

"Really? How come?" Jack asked as he started to walk over to her.

Sam tried as hard as she could to stop her body from tensing as he approached "My car's in the shop and i've got this work to do so-"

"What about your bike?"

"I ahh, um..."

"Took it apart again?" Jack smiled as he reached her, leaning against the counter beside them.

"Yes sir." Sam found herself smiling and ducked her head from him, even though she knew he'd seen it. It was as if fate wanted to prove her earlier thoughts wrong; this man still knew her exactly.

"Well that's unfortunate." He said, his eyes searching for hers.

"Not really, it means i can finish this."

"You need to be getting some rest Carter. The IOA's going to be all over our backs over the next few weeks and we're going to have to be ready for it."

"We will sir. We can handle the IOA."

"Yeah." He was looking at her again, his eyes searching hers and Sam suddenly felt uncomfortable with the emotions that were flashing across his face.

"Sir is everything alright?" She found herself asking before she could stop herself.

Jack didn't respond at first, just dropped his eyes and turned away from her and took a few paces. Sam watched his back for a minute before returning to her work, presuming she'd crossed a line and that he was going to leave. She nearly jumped out of her skin when his hand grabbed her arm and pulled her to face him, before pulling her into a tight embrace.

Sam's arms automatically slid up his chest, one fisting in his shirt whilst the other wrapped around the back of his neck. His arms slid around her waist, pulling her tight against him before one moved to her hair, holding her head against the crook of his neck.

"There's going to be some stuff happening," he muttered his voice hoarse "And it'll start happening pretty soon. I wish i could tell you what it is but i can't. I just wanted to let you know, to give you some warning. Things could get bad, and fast. I just... needed you to know."

"Are you alright?" Sam asked, her voice trembling slightly "Is everything alright with you?"

"I'm fine." He whispered, his lips so close to her ear that she could feel his warm breath and she relaxed visibly.

"Then we'll cope with whatever it is," She replied "All of us. Together."

"I think it's going to take all of us." Jack replied, planting a feather-light kiss in Sam's hair, almost so that she'd thought she'd imagined it.

SG1SG1SG1

Well, that's the start and if you wanna tell me what you thought of it, I'd be very grateful, especially if you think I should continue with this. Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you liked!


	2. Chapter 2

Weathering Souls

Summary: The Ori have finally been defeated, but now in the aftermath a personal tragedy will test the bonds of all the SGC, not just SG-1...

AN: You might have to bear with me for a little while concerning Teal'c's speech, he might sound a little OOC for awhile whist I get used to writing it so please keep that in mind whilst you read as I keep switching between his season 1 speech and season 10 speech (seeing as they're the season i'm currently re-watching... boy i can't wait till the movies actually come out!). I'll try my very best to keep it as true to his character as possible but it is a little difficult and might take some time. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! I hope you enjoy where i'm taking this, wherever that may be...

Chapter Two

Daniel's brow creased and he stared at the person in front of him, who had just exited the elevator. "What are you doing here?"

"Well it's nice to see you too Danny boy." Jack replied scowling.

"No I meant, of course it's good to see you Jack... it's just that, well... I didn't know you were coming, and you're not usually here so..."

"Yes, yes Daniel I feel bathed in the bath of your warmth and affection but right now, as much as I'd love to stand hear and listen o you babble, I have to go listen to the President and some IOA idiots babble so..."

"Right! Of course."

"You guys going to be in the commissary at lunch?" Jack asked as he walked around a still baffled Daniel.

"Um, no. We've taken to eating in the infirmary with Cam instead."

"Right."

"You can come join us!"Daniel yelled as Jack strode down the corridor.

"It's a SG1 thing Daniel; I'll leave you guys to it." He heard Jack's distant reply.

"But you are SG1." Daniel said, staring confused down the corridor Jack had just left by.

He stood there for several minutes, trying to think of all the reasons why Jack could be there and why he could even think what he'd just said. Realising after awhile that he was stood in the middle of a corridor and that he wouldn't be able to found out any answers on his own, he turned and headed for the only place he could think of.

Fifteen minutes later Daniel arrived at Sam's lab just as Teal'c was trying to get her to leave for some breakfast.

"You are in need of your morning meal Colonel Carter."

"I'm fine Teal'c, honestly. Besides I'm in the middle of this theory and if I leave it now then I'll forget the equation and I won't be able to solve this."

"That is most unlikely Colonel Carter."

"Teal'c..."

"Hey guys." Daniel greeted.

"Morning Daniel."

Teal'c nodded and then returned to his stance of staring at Sam. She made a slight face at him and then returned to her computer determinedly.

"I'm glad you're both here actually, there's something we need to talk about, and I think it's important."

Sam looked up and Teal'c turned to him.

"What is it you suspect Daniel Jackson?"

"Did either of you guys know that Jack was here?"

"I did not."

Daniel turned to Sam who was looking back at her computer screen although he could tell she wasn't concentrating. "Sam..."

"Yeah, I did. Only by accident though," she replied, meeting their eyes sheepishly "He came to see me last night."

"Did he say anything?" Daniel pressed.

"Like what?"

"Like if something was wrong?"

"Daniel why'd you think-"

"Because something is off, and don't ask me what. Just that something doesn't feel right."

"And you believe this has something to do with O'Neill's presence?" Teal'c asked.

"Not with Jack himself, no. I mean, he's part of the reason but something feels off and I've got his feeling that we're all gonna pay for it." Daniel shook his head "I could be talking nonsense."

"I have faith in your intuitions Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said "If you believe something is amiss then we must investigate."

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Sam said gently.

"Why not? If something is going on then we need..." Daniel trailed off and fixed Sam with an intense stare. "He told you something didn't he?"

"No, not like that. He just said that we should be ready, that things might get bad soon. To be honest I think that's all he really knows."

"Then I was right, something is wrong."

"I don't know, and we really shouldn't be jumping to conclusions here. If the General could tell us he would, or he'll do so when the time is right."

"We must trust O'Neill." Teal'c said, a slight smile tugging at his lips.

"What?" Daniel asked, noticing his friend's expression.

"He has never let us down before; O'Neill would not do so now."

SG1SG1SG1

"Well that went well." Jack said as Hank put the phone down.

Staring at his friend, Hank just shook his head "It could have gone a lot worse."

"Considering what happened on the Odyssey I can't believe what the IOA are demanding. They nearly got the entire crew killed!"

"You're not exactly objective in this Jack."

"Neither are you," Jack pointed out before standing and starting to pace "This timing sucks."

"I know."

"You're going to have to tell the President and Joint Chiefs."

"I know."

"And the IOA are not going to be happy bunnies."

"When are they ever?"

"Good point."

"Do you think it would be a good idea to tell some people? Get their reactions, test the waters?" Hank slumped back in his chair and sighed, continuing before Jack could answer "Of course it wouldn't, they could be implicated in any number of things. It's bad enough that you're involved."

"Forget about me." Jack asked.

"Jack-"

"I'm here for you, no matter what. Besides this might be just what they need to convince them that it's about time for me to retire."

"It'll be a black, black day when we lose you Jack."

"And even though I hate clichés, that's exactly what I'd say about you so don't worry about me okay? I'm a big boy."

Hank chuckled at that and then straightened in his chair reaching for a file.

"Besides, I've already taken care of that."

"Of what?" Hank replied, his concentration distracted slightly by the contents of the file.

"Testing the waters."

Hank shot up in his seat, his eyes meeting Jack's "What?! If anybody else knows-"

"They don't," Jack said sharply "But I did mention there might be trouble on the way and they'll prepare for it. Nobody would be able to pin anything on them as they don't know a thing whilst we'll have someone in our corner fighting for us. It's the only good thing about this situation."

"I don't need to ask who it is do I?"

"No, but it's probably best we don't say anything anyways."

"There goes your objectivity even more Jack."

"So? I've never been very objective, ask anyone."

Hank shook his head again and returned to the file.

"No, seriously Hank, ask anybody around here. They'll tell ya..."

SG1SG1SG1

Cam would've killed to get another detonator right then, or a zat, or some sedatives. Anything to stop the noise that was coming out of that woman's mouth. He'd survived everything on that damn ship, what did God want from him for this? What had he ever done to deserve this, now? When he couldn't even defend himself...

"Vala!"

The woman in front of him stopped "What?"

"That is not singing."

"Yes it is, my dear Cameron. I've watched many of your Earth shows, and whilst I admit it would sound even better with musical accompaniment, this is how your Earthlings sing. So I thought I'd come and sing to you, help you feel better. It certainly makes me feel better."

"Well it's not working for me!"

"Oh, maybe I should try a different tune then-"

"No!"

"Is everything alright over here?"

Cam turned to the newcomer and hoped for salvation, that they might take pity on him, but when he saw the smile Carolyn was trying to hold back he scowled in greeting. She was enjoying his misery.

"No."

"Yes."

Cam and Vala both spoke at the same time, Vala grinning happily down at Cam whilst his scowl deepened.

"I was just singing to Cameron to make him feel better."

"Really? Is that what it was?" Carolyn replied biting down on her lip as Vala just smiled in response.

"Unfortunately it doesn't seem to be working so maybe we should spare the rest of the infirmary the racket and let you go annoy someone else." Cam spoke pointedly to Vala.

"But there's nobody else here, Colonel," Carolyn said quickly "And Vala is right, some medical research has shown that singing does have a positive effect on patients' psychological outlook of their conditions."

"Aha!" Vala cried.

"You just made that up." Cam accused.

"I would never Colonel." Carolyn bit down on her lip again.

"Then you just want to see me in pain to make you feel better."

Cam knew the instant the words had left his mouth that he had crossed some sort of line, that whereas he'd made similar jokes in the past and gotten away with it, something was different now. Carolyn tensed immediately, her eyes fell to the floor and her lips pressed together so tightly they appeared as a white line.

"Hey, that was a joke." Cam said quickly, pushing himself up on his elbows and reaching out to her "Honestly, a very bad joke, but a joke Doc. I didn't mean that."

"Your next round of pain medication is due, I'll go organise it." Carolyn said quickly, stepping back from his outreached hand and then turning and her heel and fleeing.

Watching her go, Cam felt absolutely flummoxed. He hadn't meant to insult or hurt her; they'd always made jokes like that before, what was wrong now? Then he remembered what she'd whispered last night and Cam slumped back on his pillows, his mind whirling at all the possibilities of what could be happening.

"What was that about?" Vala asked quietly.

Cam looked up at her and saw immediately that she wasn't playing around anymore; her face was serious and worried. Just as he was about to tell her what happened and what he thought might be going on they were joined by the remaining members of their team.

"Hey guys." Daniel greeted, taking the seat by Vala and handing her a tray.

"It's your favourite today," Sam said as she handed him a tray "Commissary must be getting tired of all the request forms you're sending them."

Teal'c sat closest to him, his tray piled high with food and balanced precariously on his lap whilst Sam sat down on the other side after handing Cam his own tray.

"Roast beef is a most enjoyable offering of this planet, I for one must share my gratitude with Colonel Mitchell for having the commissary staffs prepare it as often as they do."

"Thanks T."

There was silence for a few minutes whilst everybody ate before Cam spoke up.

"Did you guys know that General O'Neill was here?"

"Yes, I saw him this morning why?" Daniel asked.

"I was just thinking, wasn't he the one who started the tradition of SG1 mealtimes?"

"Yeah, it was why?" Sam replied, now as curious as Daniel.

"I believe he engaged in them to both build team spirit and to encourage Colonel Carter and Daniel Jackson to partake of regular nutrition."

"Hey!" Both teammates exclaimed.

"We were not that bad." Sam defended.

"Indeed you were." Teal'c responded.

"Yeah, yeah, anyways I just thought he would've come to have lunch with you guys, keep up the tradition kind of thing." Cam interrupted.

"Couldn't we call him?" Vala asked, mouthing down spoonfuls of food.

"I don't think he'd come." Daniel said slowly.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Well, I sort of, asked him earlier, when I saw him, and he said that it was an SG1 thing."

"But he is SG1." Sam said immediately.

"Why would O'Neill doubt this?" Teal'c asked gravely.

"He's more than SG1," Vala spoke up "He's SG1 1."

"What?" Daniel asked, as everyone stared at Vala in confusion.

"He's SG1 1." Vala restated, waving her fork in the air for emphasis.

"What the hell are you on about?" Cam exclaimed.

"Fine, I'll explain," Vala said, shifting in her seat to set down her food get comfortable "Although it really should be obvious. General O'Neill and you three," she indicated Sam, Daniel and Teal'c "are SG1 1. That lasted five years. Then there was that other alien guy who was around for about a year, who replaced Daniel who was off being not-dead for the first time, and that was SG1 2. Then Daniel came back and it's back to SG1 1, although I like to think of it SG1 1.5 because you were all a bit older and I suppose the wiser. Then the powers that be finally decided that everybody needed a promotion and so along comes SG1 3, which consisted of you three, funnily enough the third variation and it had three members. Anyways next up was SG1 4 which was the four of us-"

"You weren't officially a member of SG1 though." Daniel interrupted.

"Fine then, SG1 3.5, happy?" Vala shot back "Then I went off to deliver a message, Sam returned to the team, bringing SG1 4 into existence. Then I returned, you guys took some time coming to your senses and then SG1 5 was finally born, which again is the fifth variation and has five members."

"How long have you been thinking about this?" Sam asked slowly as everyone stared at Vala, who after her triumphant finish had gone back to eating her lunch.

"I was asking Mitchell about the history of SG1 the other day and he gave me the cliff notes version and I just thought it was funny that one team with one name actually encompassed several people in so many different ways."

"That is a most interesting take on the subject." Teal'c responded, also returning to his food.

"D'you know what's also interesting? The fact that of Earth's primary team, the main explorers of this planet's entire race, the longest running member is a Jaffa." Vala mumbled whilst eating.

"Huh, I've never though of it like that before." Daniel said.

"It does not change the issue at hand," Teal'c responded "O'Neill is not just a member of SG1 but the founder of everything that we are."

"He's right," Sam said "Without the General none of us would be here, and the galaxy-"

"I just hope nothing's wrong with him." Cam said under his breath, but Vala heard him.

"Why would there be something wrong with him?" Vala asked suddenly.

"What?" Both Sam and Daniel responded.

"Mitchell just said something was wrong with him." Vala said, staring at the man in question.

"No, I said I hope nothing's wrong with him." Cam clarified.

"Why would there be?" Sam asked sharply.

"Because of something Lam said last night," Cam admitted "After we saw the General and her argue and make up-"

"What?" Daniel interrupted "Jack and Doctor Lam? Arguing?"

"And hugging." Sam added quietly, not meeting Daniel's gaze when his eyes shot to her.

"Yeah, last night," Cam continued "I don't know why, couldn't hear that part but after he left she came over and checked up on me. I was feigning sleep so I thought she'd just go away but instead she said 'At least I can save you' and then left."

The five members of SG1 all just sat there in shocked silence, their minds jumping to all the horrible possibilities of what Carolyn's words could mean, none of them ready for any of it. But unfortunately for them, fate was conspiring with the powers that be, readying to make then face one of their toughest fights yet...

SG1SG1SG1


End file.
